Kill La Kill 2: Blood Reign
by Editor Matt
Summary: Two years after Ragyos death, Satsuki suffers from recurring nightmares while Ryuko tries to have a normal life. But when Ryuko is attacked it becomes apparent that a new and highly dangerous threat looms on the horizon. Will the group be able to stop this new enemy's reign? Or will they loose to their own internal battles. Rated M for graphic content. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Satsuki awakens to the presence of another person. Her eye open and look into her mothers eyes. Satsuki stares at her mother with a blank emotionless face. Rage hidden deep behind her eyes. Ragyo nearly giggles to herself and she lowers her head to her daughters neck. She kisses her throat while her right hand gropes a breast.

" I will always be with you Satsuki..." Ragyo whispers sweetly into her ear before giving it a lick. Her hand traces it's way down Satsukis stomach. Ragyos kissing traces it's way around Satsukis neck, her hand finding Satsukis vagina. She inserts her ring and middle finger and gently yet firmly moves them in and out. Her thumb massaging Satsukis clitoris. Despite Ragyos skillful movements, Satsuki lays there on her back. Unmoving. She knows in her mind this will all end soon.

She awakens in a cold sweat. It's been two years since the defeat of her mother. Yet every night she has the same dream, awakening to her mother gently raping her. Even though Ragyo did similar things to her as she grew up, the dreams are so much worse. She looks over at her alarm clock on her night stand. It reads 5:30 am. She slept in. Only by a half an hour but still past her normal time of 5am. She slips into a silk robe and slippers and walks down the hall towards the bathroom. She stops at Ryukos room and peek inside the door crack. Ryuko is sleeping on her bed in some sort of jumbled up mess. Her face drooling onto the pillow as she snores. It looks like she just got into bed maybe an hour ago at the most. She's still wearing her clothes. She had enough sense to remove her shoes at least.

Satsuki enter the shower and turns on the blazing hot water. Steam billows over the curtain. She lets the water cascade over her body while her mind wanders about her dream. Every night she's haunted by the mental ghost of her mother.

Around 7am Satsuki sits in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a news paper. Her essays and other school work for the day already completed. She always takes advantage of the morning to complete her school work. Believing she is at her sharpest with her mind and body fresh. Unlike the way things were back at Honnouji. Her mother being gone means that someone else is now head of the school board. Any advantage Satsuki had is gone now. She must work like all other students. Not that this is any real inconvenience for her, she simply adjust her schedule to fit time for her assignments.

Movement catches her eye and she looks up to see Ryuko trudging down the hall. Her eyes are half lidded, she scratches the back of her head. She's only wearing her black jeans and a bra. She's let her hair grow out down to her shoulders. It falls in waves of red and black.

Her schedule and discipline are almost the exact opposite to Satsuki. 7am is quite early for Ryuko. She finds the coffee pot and pours a full mug. She doesn't add any sugar or cream. She takes a deep gulp, something that would burn most people, then sits down perpendicular to Satsuki. Her head flops down into her arm with a moan.

"You're up quite early." Satsuki says while turning her attention back to the news paper. She is answered with a groan. Her head turns over to face Satsuki.

"Huge presentation to do today." A half awake Ryuko breathes

"And what time did you get home?"

"4...I think."

"Ryuko, we've been through this. You need to make an effort to get proper sleep before a big day."

"Whatever... How about all the stuff you've got to do?"

"All my work homework has been completed. Shortly before you woke."

"How do you do it?" Ryuko rolls her head to face Satsuki. Satsuki bring her attention away from the new paper.

"Do what?" She asks.

"How is it even possible to function this early in the morning?" Ryuko groans, sits up, takes a sip of coffee, then slams her head back down onto the table. Satsuki continues to read the paper. She spots a story.

"It's appears a meteorite has landed just outside of Osaka."

"And.."

"It's red." She says with her eyes looking over ominously at Ryuko. Ryuko rolls her head to face Satsuki. Her eyes wander while she contemplates. The only audible sound is the second hand ticking by on the wall clock.

"Your just being paranoid." She turns the other way.

"I'm simply taking precautions." She says looking back to her paper.

Ryuko ignores the comment. "Just send over someone to check on it."

"If they want to keep getting paid, they already know what to do."

The meteorite landed in Yokohama. The members of nudist beach are arriving some 5 minutes after. The meteorite is crystalline. It at first appears to glow but is actually just refracting the light from the glowing hot ground created by its landing. A visible piece of red cloth peels off. As the nudist beach members arrive the cloths slithers away like a worm avoiding being seen by the flashlights.

Back at the Kiryuin house, Ryuko steps outside to light up a cigarette. She leans over the handrail of the patio and watches the sky. The stars slowly giving way to sunlight. She takes a puff and her memories drift back to the final fight with Ragyo. Her final threat. Senketsu burning off of her body as she returned to the atmosphere.

"Ryuko" Satsukis voice breaks her trance. Ryuko looks over at her.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for class?" Ryuko looks down at her cigarette. The ash trails for a couple inches.

"Yeah. Excuse me" Ryuko turns and heads inside. Satsuki looks up at the sky and sees only the sunrise.

In a few moments later Ryuko starts up her motorcycle. She hits the throttle and holds the front break spinning the wheel to whip her around so she can exit the garage. Her black and red hair fluttering in the morning air from the bottom of her helmet. Her cruiser style 1000cc honda she nicknamed Jiyu is her companion now. Nothing can ever replace Senketsu, but having a nice bike doesn't hurt. She rides off down the road with a leather jacket, boots, and a red bandana around her neck. Her hair flowing in the wind with the appearance of red and black flame. Satsuki watches her ride off into the distance. She turns and walks back into the house.

Satsuki states out the window of the current Revocs CEOs office. As always she is wearing a very formal business suit. Her gaze peers out over the city as it did back when she was student counsel president. The CEO trembles with flop sweat as he tries to reason with Satsuki. She has that effect on people.

"Ma'am please, I am aware that you are your mothers daughter, but control of this company remain in the hands of myself and the board " he says, dabbing his forehead with a cloth

"You all were nothing more than her pawns. By birthright I am majority shareholder of this company, and as the controlling shareholder I deserve a say in what goes on here. I demand you halt the production of the clothing that almost enslaved the earth."

"These clothing lines have brought is back from the brink of bankruptcy! I don't care how paranoid you are, Ragyo is gone! The life fibers are deteriorated, they are worthless threads."

Satsuki slams her hands down on his desk. He jumps back and the sweat increases. "They are not worthless. They are a tool of destruction. The life fibers are still out there in space, if the day come when the arrive you will have doomed us all. I'll ask you again. Remove the life fibers. "

The CEO bits his lip hard and digs into his courage with all his might. "Our decision stands."

At school:

"RYUKO!" Mako scream before attempting to tackle Ryuko. Ryuko ducks out of the way, mako lands on the ground and Ryuko picks her back up.

"Are you ever going to stop wearing that uniform?" Ryuko asks groggily.

" NO! A girl should always dress appropriately for any given situation, and in school a uniform is always the way to dress."

"If you say so." Ryuko replies. She knows better than to try and convince Mako of anything given that the girl is the most thick skilled human on the planet. Following up right behind her is Ira Gamagori. A man of ridiculously large proportions.

"Matoi" he nods at Ryuko. She sleepily waves good morning to him. Those two are clearly early risers. Mako then catches the scent of cigarettes coming off of Ryuko. "RYUKO! I told to stop smoking. A lady does not smoke! A lady shows elegance and takes care of herself and shows that she is trying no matter what the situation..." Mako continues on in the background as Ryuko groans to herself. Partly annoyed by her endearing friend but mostly because her body has still refused to wake up.

"Mako... I'm not like normal people. Smoking doesn't hurt me. Most things don't hurt me. You could cut my head off and I'll be fine. I know you care but right now I really don't want to hear it. And besides...I'm no lady." Ryuko looks away from her with that statement. Her more feminine side being ashamed of her. She feels mako hands grab onto her cheeks.

"I will never give up on you Ryuko." She says with the determination of a lion.

"I know" Ryuko replies and continues to class. Dreading the next couple hours of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Satsuki's heels clicked down the front steps of the Revocs building and down to her limousine. The driver opens the door for her to step in. She sits down next to Nonon Jakuzure.

"Well, how did it go?" Nonon asks.

"Difficult. They won't budge." Satsuki responds.

"It would seem without your mothers influence around no one take you seriously." Houka, sitting on the other seat to the side responds.

"Yes, it's proving to be very troublesome. They're trying as hard as they can to liquidate all my assets and remove me from the company as much as possible." Satsuki explains.

"Surely you have something up your sleeve Satsuki." Nonon states

"I'm afraid I don't. I was so occupied with Honnouji academy that I wasn't in the position to ensure a future with Revocs. I hadn't honestly thought it would come to this. Luckily Ragyo didn't think to change her will before her defeat. But what she left won't last long if I can't gain control of Revocs." Satsuki stars to rub her temples. A few memories of Ragyo jump into her mind.

"At this point the best option would be to sell off you shares of Revocs stock while its at it highest. That is the only sure fire way to avoid them liquidating, although it would mean severing ties to Revocs in general." Houka conveys what he's sees on his computer screen. Satsuki turns her attention from him and rubs the bridge of her nose.

"I'll have to give this some thought. It's an uphill battle. Leaving is exactly what they want. If I'm gone then no one will be around to keep a leash on them." She looks out the window in contemplation.

Ryuko's long day is finally over. She hops on Jiyu and Fire the engine. She hits the highway going over 100mph. If she sees any cops she'll just drive faster and outrun them. After a few moments a van catches up to her on her left side. She looks through the passenger side window at the men sitting inside. They look normal. The man in the passenger seat stares blankly back at her. Then a sliding side door is whipped open and a shotgun blast hits Ryuko. Then another one. Ryuko looks up and seeing her way forward is blocked by traffic she hits the brakes and weaves behind the van. The rear swing open and two figures brandishing machine pistols rain bullets in her direction. The bullets spark off the bike and pierce Ryuko's flesh the same as the shotgun blasts. She hits the gas, the bike roars and she whips around the drivers side of the van.

She speeds around the van at full throttle. From behind two motorcycle riders with machine pistols and body armor catch up to her. They open fire. Bullets rip into her back. She flinches at he pain of the bullets, but is not worried knowing full well that her body will recover quickly. She slows down enough to be next to one of the riders. With one arm she grabs the riders collar and flings him off the bike and back into the windshield. It crushes inward killing the rider. His body hit the passenger side leaving the driver of the van with the ability to see. The van swerves around traffic to keep up with the action.

The other rider reloads his weapon and opens fire on Ryuko again. Both of them weaving around cars. The other rider catches up her. Ryuko leans the bike and gets close enough to the rider that she can physically grab his arm. The man struggles but cannot compete with her superhuman strength. She steers them both towards the back end of a semi trailer. She shoves the rider down his body explodes from the crushing weight of the rear tires. Ryuko begins to swerve and loose control. Her bike flips over sending her rolling down the highway. When she stops she has enough time to see out of her battered face the van going full speed at her. Thinking quickly she rolls onto her back and braces herself. At the right moment she shoves her right foot into the vans bumper. The front end crushes in, using the momentum she flings it upwards and over. It slams down on its roof and slides 100ft.

Ryuko, breathing heavily, she pushes herself up and limps her way towards the van with a shattered hip. She picks up a shotgun she spots on the ground. Her walking slowly returns to her as her body heels itself. The van smolders. Twisted steel, shattered glass and blood litter the ground. A door creaks open. One of the occupants falls out of the side of the van and crawls on his back. Both of his legs are broken. He spots Ryuko walking towards him and panics. He grabs a handgun and opens fire at her. A couple bullets pierce her before she fired the shotgun, the rounds obliterating the mans hand. He grabs what's left of his wrist and screams in pain.

Another man comes from around the back of the van. Battered and limping, clearly running on adrenaline. His face covered in blood he points a gun at Ryuko. Before having a chance to fire Ryuko shoots him. His chest exploding. She pumps the gun and does again, this time taking off the top of his head. His body collapses into a twitching heap.

Ryuko gets to the lone survivor. She crouches down and points the gun to the mans jaw.

"Who are you people!? Why do you want me dead!?" She screams at him. He reaches up to the gun and squeezes the trigger. His head explodes. "Fuck!" Ryuko shouts to herself. She gets up, looks around and find Jiyu on the ground. It's banged up but still functional. She sticks the shotgun between the engine and exhaust pipes. She cranks the bike and heads home. Fast.

Satsuki's limo pulls up outside of the mansion where she is greeted by her butler. "Ma'am there is some news on the TV which will interest you." She follows him along with Nonon and Houka with curiosity into the living room. The TV is on the news station. Reports are running of multiple asteroid hits across the globe.

"Houka, get every last byte of data you can on this." Satsuki barely hides the fear in her voice.

"You didn't even need to ask." Houka clips his collar back around his chin. Satsuki goes to continue speaking but is cut off by the front door. nt door. Ryuko walks in slightly battered. She isn't bruised or bloody, but her clothes are ripped up and she is covered in dirt. Everyone rushes to her.

"What happened!?" Satsuki pleads.

"Some assholes attacked me on the freeway. Shoguns and machine guns. To bad for them they didn't do enough research on me to know that it wouldn't work." She explains while removing her jacket and boots. She hands the jacket to Nonon who holds it open and can see tons of bullet holes.

"Wow." She remarks.

"Who did this Did they say anything?" Satsuki pressures Ryuko.

"I don't know. They just came out of nowhere. I wound up killing them before they had the chance to speak up." She explains casually. Satsuki is taken aback by that statement.

"You killed them?" Satsukis eyes are wide with a mix of concern and confusion.

"Not on purpose. It just happened. What I want to know is who wants me dead in the first place." At that moment Uzu comes in from the back room wearing only sweatpants and glistening with sweat with a towel around his neck. He notices the distress in the room.

"What happened? Is everyone alright...Ryuko?"

"I'm fine. Some guys attack me on the highway. I took care of them though."

"Do you know who they were?" He asks.

"What we know is that someone or some people are very intent on killing Ryuko. It's not out of the question that I or any of you are also on their hit list." Satsuki interrupts. She pulls out her phone and dial Gamagori.

"Satsuki?"

"Ira, where are you?"

"I'm chaperoning…hold on…MAKANSHOKU!...alright what is going on?"

"Ryuko was attacked today by a group of strangers. We believe that all of us could be a target. So keep a close eye out."

"Yes ma'am " he hangs up.

"I'm need to go shower." Ryuko states as she walks out of the room. Satsuki and the others turn their attention back to the TV. Uzu slips away from the group once their attention is turned the other way.

In the shower Ryuko has the water on boiling hot as she scrubs as hard as she can. Replaying the attack in her mind. Over the idea that she'd just killed those men so ruthlessly like that. She didn't have any choice and she knows that. She could never be anything like Ragyo, the woman who calls herself her mother.

The curtain is moved aside as another person steps in. Ryuko knows who it is. She trust to see Uui Sangeyama in all his naked glory. Her eyes drift up and down a well toned mud slur body sculpted from years of intense training. Her eyes landing on his growing erection. She knows it's growing because of her. That desire makes her all the more wanting.

He's having the same thought as she is. His eyes roam her soft body. Her figure is now strikingly similar to Ragyo. Her breasts are smaller but she make up for it with the hottest hips and legs he's ever seen. He approaches her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks. Ryuko is touched. She responds without words. She leans in close and kisses him deep.

"Yes. Now quit dawdling and fuck me." She orders him. Without out a moments hesitation he grabs her right leg and props it up. Exposing her engorged loins and inserts himself. He thrusts as hard as he can knowing how resilient she is. Ryuko holds on tight and fucks him back with all her ferocity. She loves shower sex. The hot water, her hips slamming into the tile. Probably cracking it with the force is Uzu slamming into her. She moans.

Satsuki heard Ryuko moaning in pleasure through the walls as she changes her cloths. She slips out of all of her formal business wear. The suit, stockings, heels are all exchanged for comfortable clothing. She sits in her easy chair in her room with a cup of tea and sips it while watching the developing asteroid story.

"You know you can't stop it Satsuki." Her mother's voice rings in her ear. She takes a deep breath to steady herself as she feels Ragyo's hands caressing her shoulders. The thin, cold fingers gives her goosebumps. Ragyo's face leans against her daughters head. "Your fighting the inevitable dear. Humanity's time has run its course." She breathes into Satsuki's ear. Her hands move their way down to her breasts and she fondles them gently. Her thumb and pointer fingers rolling her nipples. "It's natural. You cannot have life without death." Her right hand trails it's way down to Satsukis loins. Her fingers penetrate her and move in and out with a painfully slow rhythm. Walking on a fine line between gentle and dominating. It's relentlessly erotic. "And from death. Comes new life."

"Lady Satsuki?" Her butlers voice breaks her back to reality. She looks down to find her robe is disheveled. Her right hand is slick. "Your bath is ready my lady"

"Thank you". She straightens herself up and heads for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzu and Ryuko lay in her bed. Both of them are damp with sweat from another round of sex after the shower. Ryuko sits up and gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Uzu asks. Ryuko throws on some panties and a shirt.

"I'm grabbing a cigarette. Care for one."

"Nope. Some of us are vulnerable to the effects of cigarettes." Uzu leans back, folding his arms behind his head. "What do you get out of it anyway ?"

"I don't know. I guess I just like the sensation of smoking." She replies while grabbing a smoke out of the box. She opens her porch door and steps onto the patio. The chill of the evening air hits her skin. She lights up and inhales. Her eyes drift over the horizon. They land of the shape of the rubble that was once Honnouji Academy. Orange and purple hues outline it. The air is cool and brushes gently on her skin.

Memories of all the fierce battles she'd had with Senketsu. It's amazing to her how a piece of clothing could not only be alive but also be the person she became closest to. Even no with Uzu. The sex is like something playful. It isn't serious or personal. Just a urge that needs to be fulfilled. Uzu doesn't touch her the way Senketsu did. To be worn by her. It's an experience unlike any other. A feeling no one else could ever know. The memory of his touch starts to awaken her animalistic needs again.

She snuff out the butt and heads back inside. She pulls off her shirt and underwear and climbs back into the bed.

"Time for another round. You ready?" She smirks at Uzu.

"You dare to challenge me? You're on!" He retorts. And so begins another session of rough hot sex between the two. They don't bother to worry about making noise since everyone should be asleep.

It couldn't be farther from the truth. The moans of Ryuko penetrate their way into Satsukis room. She sits in her Shamir quietly. A book in hand as she tried to calm herself. She isn't going to let those psychological after thoughts of her mother get to her. Ragyo was the most vile bitch who had ever walked this earth. A woman who would sexually abuse her own daughter, then heartlessly kill the other one as an infant. Even though Ryuko is alive, Ragyo had whole heartedly believed that she was killed during her experiment. Her own flesh and blood, nothing more than data. It's sickening.

These thoughts are the most prominent in her head. Even as her eyes scan the words in the book, they don't register. Just the thought of what Ragyo had done to herself. It would be comforting to believe the life fibers had some mental repercussions. But she was like that long before those experiments. It might make you believe that Satsuki and Ryuko are the spawn of satan. Pure evil. But Satsuki knows that no matter what, she will not falter, she will remain Satsuki no matter whatever happens to her.

Feeling weight on her eyes she finally closes the book and calls it a night. She has to sleep even though she knows what dreams lie ahead of her. No sooner than she closes her eyes it begins. She feels Ragyos presence between her legs. Breath tickles her loins. The weight of her mother's body moving up and over, slithering until they are both eye level. Satsuki as always remains still. Knowing full well that this will end soon. Ragyo makes a long slow lick up the side of her face. She kisses her neck and traces them down to her hips. She places her head gently between her legs and begins to lick her pussy on a loving fashion.

Satsuki closes her eyes and breathes slowly. Keeping calm. Neutral. It becomes more difficult. This time it's far more intense than other nights. The sensation builds and Satsuki struggles to keep herself still. Her mother keeps up the pressure, adding a finger her and a twist there. Satsuki throws her head back stifling a moan. The assault on her vagina doesn't let up. Ragyo turns up the heat. Finally a large orgasm comes crashing down on Satsuki. She clenches her hands on the sheets, thrusts her pelvis outwards and moans in sheer bliss.

She wakes up sweating. She sits and wraps her arms around herself in disgust. Her short hair stuck slightly to her head. She reaches down to check herself. She brings her hand up look. It's coated in moisture. She is disgusted with herself. She checks the clock. It's 8am. She's over slept.

She throws on a robe and walks into her bathroom. She runs the tap and splashes water on her face. She stares at herself in the mirror. Her wet palms clenched hard. Ragyo got to her. Somehow, the psychological ghost of her mother had an effect on her. How? She couldn't possibly-

Satsuki's thoughts are broken abruptly by a scream coming from Ryuko's room. In a panic Satsuki bolts into the hallway pushing aside anyone in her way as they all rush to her room. She opens the door. "Ryuko!" She shouts. Her eyes grow wide at the sight.

Ryuko's belly is swollen. She sits up in bed looking back and forth from her stomach to her sister. Tears of fear start welling up in her eyes.

"What is it!? WHAT IS IT!?" She screams. Satsuki and the others gaze at her. Inumata comes in the room. He a approaches the disheveled Ryuko. He kneels down net to her. "Please. What's inside me?"

He places a hand on her stomach. He feels warmth, and movement. He places his ear on her and listens for a moment. His eyes widen at a sudden squirm inside of her.

"Ryuko. It looks like you're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Inumata performs an ultrasound on Ryuko. The monitor glow reflects off of the vaseline gel on her protruding stomach. He can see some amazing imagery. The baby appears to be around 8 months. Inside there is an umbilical cord and then what looks like a thousands thing strings going from the wall off Ryuko's uterus and into the skin of the baby.

"Fascinating." He says through his popped collar.

"What is it?" Satsuki asks with a stern voice masking the fear inside of her. Her fingers dig into her arms but Inumata doesn't notice the body language with his nose deep in the data of the ultra sound. Satsuki has brought in the best OBGYN in Osaka and they are also perplexed at what is being shown.

"It would appear that the baby has grown with a high density of life fibers. I'm still looking into the data but it suggests that the baby will be the first natural born human life fiber hybrid thanks to the fibers in Ryukos body. You see this mass of threads connecting into it's epidermis? I wouldn't be surpised that those tiny fibers are consistent throughout the entire fetus."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"It's impossible to know. Assuming the baby is born healthy, I can only assume it will be alright." Satsuki's eye drift from the monitor to Ryuko. She wishes she could give comforting words to her sister, but that has never been her specialty. She looks at Uzu as he holds her hand for some comfort.

"Please, why? What is going on? How can I have a baby in one day?"

"The accelerated growth must attributed to the life fibers in your body. You have been practicing safe sex I assume?" Inumata asks.

"Yes we have." Uzu starts to speak but is cut off by Ryuko's fist. He falls over in pain.

"You fucking ASSHOLE! I can't believe you got me pregnant! I can't have a baby!" Her face flips from anger into depression in a half a second. Her eyes squeeze shut and tears roll out. Satsuki rubs her arms in discomfort. She turns to leave the room. In the kitchen she open up a cabinet that only Ryuko ever uses and grabs a bottle of Saki. She takes and empty water glass and pours some inside until the glass is almost half full. She leans on the counter and keep her face as stern as ever even though her breathing remains ragged. She takes a drink of the saki. She can feel herself slipping. She's never once fallen so low as to drink for emotional relief. But this is different. She can't escape the feeling that's eating at her. The nightmares are more intense than ever, a strange red meteor has crash landed just outside of town, now Ryuko is pregnant with a mutant child. All at the same time. Everything she's worked so hard for is slipping out of her grasp. The world is spiraling in entropy now. Her mind wanders through the worst scenarios she can think of while she swirls the glass of saki around. She feels a chin on her shoulder and thin hands caress her arms.

"Isn't it wonderful dear? I'm going to be grandmother." She can feel her mothers breath in her ear. Her spin recoils in horror. She's never experienced this while awake. The sudden pain of a breaking glass stabs into her hand. It shatters on the floor. She sets down the bottle of Saki and inspects her hand. She quickly grabs a napkin and wraps it around her hand to cover the blood. The door to the mansion opens and she can hear hyperactive footsteps running through the hall.

"SATSUKI!" Mako shouts in glee. "I came running over because I heard, oh! Are you hurt!?" Her ADHD kicks in when she notices the hand.

"It's fine. Just a broken glass."

"WHERE IS RYUKO!? HOWDIDRYUKOGETPREGNANTOHMYGODTHISISAMAZINGI'MGOINGTOBEANDAUNTIEOHMYGOD!" She goes running trying to find Ryuko. Gamagoori comes around into the kitchen shortly after.

"Satsuki!?"

"I'm fine. Please keep Mako on a leash." He nods at her and turns to leave. Satsuki goes back to the wound on her hand.

Mako bursts into Ryukos room. "RYUKO! OHMYGODI'MSOEXCITEDTHATYOUAREHAVINGABABY!" Ryuko grabs her shirt neck and growls at her.

"Not...Now..." She flings Mako into the wall as Gamagoori enters. Satsuki is picking up the glass when she hears the screaming coming from Ryuko. She drops the pieces and runs back into the room.

"RYUKO!?" She looks and see's Ryuko in labor. The doctors are all rushing to get her feet propped up. Her stomach expands, contracts, and squirms. She lets out a scream of pain and squeezes her hands on the siderails of the bed, easily bending the stainless steel. Blood and liquid all ooze from her vagina. The doctors cut her underwear off. Gamagoori covers Makos wide eyes. Satsuki stand paralyzed. The heart rate monitor pounds. She can hear Ragyo's voice. "Beautiful isn't it." She ignores her. Ryuko flings a doctor across the room with her foot in the frenzy. Her face crumples in on itself as she pushes through the excruciating pain and screams. Sweat pours out of her skin and puddles on the bed. The doctors can see the head pushing against her vagina. Blood keeps coming out from the orifice.

"Get the tools now. Lady Satsuki please clear the doorway!" She steps to the side and allows other doctors in carrying coolers of blood and chemical anisthetics. Ryuko lets out another shriek as the head begins to show. It's covered in blood and wrapped in red webbing. The doctors soak up the puddle of blood and liquid with towels. One of them tries to shove an I.V. needle connected to a blood bag into Ryuko's arm. "Please hold still lady Ryuko." She gets the needle in through the thrashing and tapes it down just before another push and a scream. The heart rate monitor beeps increase and Satsuki finds herself numb, it's like a surreal dream she's watching. A slight throb of pain in her hand reminds her that this is all real. Ryuko keeps pushing and blood is now gushing out of her with the head. A second blood bag is connect to her. She keeps screaming and pushing and thrashing. No woman on earth has ever felt this level of pain in childbirth. She continues to push and a third blood bag is added. A ouple towels are thrown on the floor to soak up the puddle thats forming.

Inumata's eyes grow wide upon seeing the fibers clinging to the baby. Thousands of them loosely wrapped around the body leading back inside of Ryuko. She let's out another scream and pushes the hips out. The doctors grab the baby and help pull. The baby spills out into the hands of the doctor in a mass of red fibers and blood. They quickly get the chord cut and start debating how to handle the life fibers on the baby. But on their own, they all disconnect themselves and retract back into Ryuko. She breaths heavily and asks for the baby. The doctors clean her off and wrap her in a blanket. Her skin color fades from red into a more normal color. Everything about the baby seems healthy. Satsuki looks over to Inumata who is scribbling away into his notebook. The doctors had the baby to Ryuko. She catches a glimpse of the bright brown eyes before they close. She holds the baby close.

"Do you have a name Ryuko?" The doctor asks. She didn't have a second to even think about it. She stares at her daughter for a moment and then the name just comes to her. "Akane."


End file.
